Rojo carmesí
by MagicalImli
Summary: Lo que fue un error en realidad se puede terminar en un gran y lindo comienzo. Mas si ese error proviene del llameante Rock Lee y su compañera TenTen.


**Disclaimer : Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Kishimoto. ¡Pero si esta historia! _Este Fic participa del Reto Tabú del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._**

 **Género : Humor/Romance/ Drama.**

 **Palabras : 1557**

 **Pareja : LeeTen**

 **Palabra Tabú que me tocó : Sexo durante la menstruación**

 **Advertencia : What if? y temas muy sensibles.**

 **Rate : M (Tiene que ser M ._.)**

 **¡Bueno aqui va!**

* * *

 **Rojo carmesí**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **unico**

Tenten invitó a sus tres mejores amigas a tomar un café, se le veía nerviosa y preocupada. No disimulaba su sonrojo y tenía consigo un paquete plano lleno de papeles que ahora estaba abriendo. Ninguna de las chicas sabía que era lo que estaba frente suyo, pero de ser algo bueno no creían puesto que con cada giro que daba su amiga para abrir el paquete se sonrojaba cada vez más.

—¡Estoy embarazada!—soltó TenTen a sus amigas con una mano tocando su frente y sus brazos apoyados en una de las mesas del restaurante de café público. Mostrando los papeles rogando que no la regañen.

Todos eran demasiado jóvenes, apenas unos Chunnin graduados y al parecer a la chica se le fueron un par de copas por acompañar a su amigo Lee. Nunca había bebido antes y eso lo tomo como algo adictivo y pues Lee se emborrachó con ella.

—¡T-TenTen! ¿P-Pero cómo es posible?—exclamó Ino impresionada.— ¿No te cuidaste?— a esa pregunta clave TenTen suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa.

—¿Quien es el padre?—preguntó Sakura.

—Lee...—Un enorme **_¿¡Qué!?_** salió de la boca de todas.

—¿C-Con Rock Lee? ¿El que conocemos?—Ino estaba azul.—¿TenTen lo hiciste con el?

—No pregunten más ¿si? Ya lo dije.

—¿Pero fue tu primera vez?—preguntó curiosa Hinata.

—Pues sí...—bufó la castaña. Un suspiro de todas cayó sonoramente. También recordaron que ambos estaban bailando como desarmados mentales juntos de la mano por toda la Villa. Estaban seguras de que si lo mencionaba su amiga no lo recordaría, por lo que ambas se los guardaron como un recuerdo cualquiera para no avergonzarla más.

—¿TenTen y los preservativos? ¿Que paso con eso?—TenTen se puso roja y azul y con unos ojos enormes y aterrados vió a la rubia.

—Ino-san habla más despacio.

—¡Pero es que amiga, mira lo que cometiste!. De seguro estabas con la menstrua...—Sakura le tapó la boca a su amiga mientras la de coletas estaba roja de vergüenza.

—¡Cállate Ino puerca!

—B-B -Bueno y-yo si lo hize...asi—eso ultimo lo dijo en voz muy suave.

—¿Te mides tu menstruación?—volvieron a acallarla tapándole la boca mientras nuevamente TenTen estaba entre aterrada y avergonzada.

—¡Ino puerca , ya basta!—le regañaba furiosa Sakura.

—¡Callate frentesota!—respondía histérica la rubia.

—B-Bueno y-yo soy irregular...

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Debiste ir conmigo si querías relaciones amiga.

—¡Yo no quize hacerlo! ¡Solo ayudenme en esto no se que hacer! ¡Todo esto es culpa de Lee!—de repente sintieron un movimiento entre la gente y a alguien correr despavorido.

—¿Alguien mas nos estaba escuchando?—preguntó Hinata.

— ¡Debe de ser Naruto!—se enfureció Sakura parándose a perseguir a su espía .Sakura estaba segurisima que era el rubio parlante ya que siempre se le ocurría espiar cosas íntimas femeninas. La última vez escuchó secretos y curiosidades íntimas de Tsunade y pues Sakura lo vio y de un golpe salió volando.

...

Por las tiendas de comida corría un chico atlético con una expresión muy preocupante en su rostro. Estaba angustiado y desesperado, notó que Sakura lo perseguía y aceleró el paso. Se metió a una de las librerías de Konoha y se escabulló entre la gente. Sakura no vio dónde se metió y siguió buscándolo por otra parte.

Una melena morena , cejas gigantes y ojos redondos que leían libros de sexualidad femenina eran los que habían escuchado toda la conversación. Rock Lee desesperado buscaba entre paginas las famosa menstruaciones femeninas. Estaba colorado por el agotamiento y el tema explícito que buscaba, además de que todos lo veían por estar mirando "esas" revistas.

Sentía una culpa gigante ya que en primer lugar estaba medio consciente de todo lo que había hecho por lo que al parecer lo hizo para llegar al punto de intimar con su compañera y amiga. Le dolía la cabeza por estar medio borracho. Siempre vio a su amiga como algo más, y el notaba alguna química después de todo, cada vez que se reunían a entrenar en vez de golpes los entrenamientos se convertían en algo saludable y emotivo. Además de ayudarla a superar la muerte de su compañero Neji Hyuga. Esto no era propio de Lee y lo sabía, pero al parecer la otra mitad de la no lucidez le dio ese tipo de ideas y se aprovechó de la situación.

—¿Lee?—una voz ronca hizo que el moreno diera un respingo nervioso.—¿Que haces en esta sección?

Rock Lee se dio media vuelta como si el ser que estuviera tras suyo fuera un demonio encarnado. Cerró el libro desesperadamente y lo volvió a meter entre los demás.

—¡G-Guy-sensei no es nada! ¡Yo solo estoy buscando algo... reflexivo para la flor de mi juventud! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Yo solo pase por este pasillo porque en el siguiente está el de la energía espiritual.

—¡Oh! ¡Que interesante! ¡Quiero saber mas sobre eso!

—Lee no me cambies el tema—dijo molesto Guy. Se dirigió hacia su pupilo y vió lo que leía. No lo comprendió mucho porque Lee lo estaba tapando con los dedos.—¿Lee?

Lee sonrió nervioso y rascó su nuca. Guy lo miró fijamente con un brillo totalmente imponente y con su garganta producía un sonido parecido al de un motor. Este ambiente desespero al moreno menor y pegó un grito desesperado, llamando la atención de todo el público.

—¡FUE MI CULPA!—se revoloteaba y daba vueltas por su alrededor.—¡Yo lo hice! ¡Lo hice!

Might estaba impresionado por la forma en que su pupilo favorito se expresaba , al parecer algo realmente grave había ocurrido.

—¿Qué ocurrió Lee?—con unos ojos que parecían gigantes goterones negros de agua y una boca al borde del llanto Rock Lee le entregó el libro y le mostro la pagina que estaba leyendo. Al leerlo, Guy abrió los ojos como platos y le pidió que su alumno estuviese más cerca suyo para luego acertarle un golpe.

—¡Duele!—se quejaba Lee exageradamente.

—¡Lee!¿¡Cómo pudiste intervenir en la juventud femenina de esa forma?!—gritaba con los ojos llameantes de ira. — ¿Como hiciste eso?

—¡Yo lo sentí! ¡Y lo vi! Tenten estaba sangrando cuando lo estaba...

—¡Lee no hables por favor!—dijo melodramaticamente su sensei.—¡Eso...no se habla!—dijo mostrando su dedo indice.—Estamos a favor de la juventud...pero tu incurriste en la ley de la protección!

—¡Lo se! ¡Lo se! Lo se!—decía mientras se reverenciaba pidiendo disculpas.—¿Ahora que es lo que hago Guy sensei?

Sencillamente el rostro de Lee parecía el de un completo perrito arrepentido, por lo que logró ablandar el corazón de su sensei y se calmó. Rio llamando la atención completamente a su alumno.

...

TenTen vio desde la ventana de su casa que era Lee quien tocaba su timbre, con unas flores y un presente. No quería ni hablarle y lo primero que hizo fue tirarle un florero en su cabeza.

—¡Lárgate!—gritó furiosa cerrando la ventana. Lee estaba muy deprimido y suplicaba llorando que le abriese la puerta. TenTen al borde de tanto alboroto abrio la puerta unicamente para golpearlo y callarlo.

—¿Qué rayos quieres?

—Podemos conversar—dijo sobándose su cabeza golpeada.

—Depende.

—Es sobre el o ella...P-Pues...No se si sera niña o niño...por lo que le compre un peluche...¿le gustaran los osos?

TenTen meditó un segundo lo que su amigo hablaba y luego pegó un grito.

—¿Quien te lo dijo?

—Yo...lo escuché cuando iba a buscar comida.—TenTen suspiró rendida después de todo fue su culpa en aceptarlo a estar con el en la fiesta de graduación y pensar en el.—Espero lo tengas...seriamos muy felices.

—¿Lo crees? Somos jóvenes aún...Además yo...em...

—Se lo que dirás , estabas sangrando al momento...—sintió otro fuerte golpe y un grito de furia.

—¡Callate! ¿¡Como tan poco pudoroso Lee?!

—Estaba buscando entre libros que pasaba con eso y pues ...pues.. ¡Lo siento!—dijo llorando de rodillas.

—Lee...

—¡Mi Ten-chan yo te quiero de verdad...sería capaz de cuidarlo como un padre ejemplar!...¡por favor, por favor acéptalo!—Después de todo Tenten acompañó a su amigo porque su amistad era inquebrantable y traspasable al amor. Si sentia fuerte intereses desde hace un tiempo, debía de admitirlo ya había cruzado al lado del amor de que rato después de todo lo que lo conocía, el respeto a sus trabajos y esfuerzos , pero sobretodo esa torpe y dulce amabilidad. Debía de admitirlo, estaba enamorada y tomó toda la situación como algo positivo y una nueva oportunidad de comenzar algo nuevo por lo que se agachó y acarició su húmedo rostro, besándolo dulcemente.

 _Después de todo es mi tontorrón._

...

Por la mañana todos se reunieron a celebrar la noticia de los ahora novios oficiales y futuros padres. Ambos tomados de la mano entrando al Ichiraku. Naruto y los demás felicitaban animosamente a su amigo cejotas desde afuera, hasta que sintió un llamado que se le hizo muy familiar.

—¡Naruto, imbécil! — sin siquiera ver quien era quien que lo llamaba, fue jalado de una oreja y lanzado de un golpe al otro extremo de la ciudad. Era Sakura que no había podido encontrarlo durante todo el dia anterior y aseguraba que era él el supuesto espía.

Todos asustados e impresionados miraban el espectaculo mientras Naruto entre los aires se preguntaba llorando qué diablos había hecho.

* * *

 **Nuevamente participando en un reto (tienes que actualizar un montón de fics y ...estás aquí haciendo mas xD ¡BIEN! xD) Bueno este reto se me hizo divertido hacerlo aparte de la situación que me tocó dios! La encontré muy sensible y explosiva...osea que te hablen de eso...yo ...¡no sé qué haría!**

 **Bueno y sobre los fics a ver si tengo tiempo... la realidad no se que rayos me pasa no me la paso en el pc casi nunca y ahí veré en general que hago D: ¡pero que debo de actualizar lo debo de hacer!**

 **Bueno eso...espero les haya causado algo la historia...no se si logré lo que quería...**

 **Saludos! x3**


End file.
